Section 8:Prejudice
Section 8: Prejudice is a first-person, tactical shooter developed by TimeGate Studios and published by SouthPeak Games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platforms. The second title in the Section 8 series, Prejudice is a sequel to 2009's Section 8, and was released in April and May, 2011, for the Xbox Live Arcade and Games for Windows Live services, before then being launched on the PlayStation 3 in July and August of 2011. Prejudice was intended to be followed by a sequel, following an interview with developers in 2011, prior to Prejudice's launch. Following the court proceedings involving TimeGate and SouthPeak in 2013, and TimeGate's loss of the franchise rights and subsequent dissolution, sequel prospects were iced. Campaign The Campaign of Section 8: Prejudice takes place a short time after the Outer Rim War, in which the 8th Armored Infantry Division and accompanying USIF forces dealt the rebel Arm of Orion a fatal blow, but left many questions unanswered. Detailed information on the 8th Armored's struggle against the continuing ARM threat and a new, and far more dangerous enemy, can be found in the Spear Crisis. Characters Major Characters USIF *Captain Alexander Corde *General Barrett Stone *Lance Corporal Hillman Graves *Sergeant Neil Matthews ARM/Spear *Commander Thorne *Lemiska Salvador Minor Characters USIF *Gunnery Sergeant Ernesto Reyes *Major Ian Blackburn ARM/Spear *Decimus Priscus Multiplayer Section 8: Prejudice has 4 modes to play in multiplayer. Conquest The goal of Conquest is to be the team that gains the winning amount of points, 1000 on official servers, in the shortest amount of time. You can gain these points by killing enemy players, completing Dynamic Combat Missions, capturing Control Points, and assisting in killing. Servers can have bots on, which will cause bots to fill in any vacancies in a team if human players leave or join the other team. Conquest will attempt to balance itself out by moving players from one team to another if the teams have different amounts of human players. Swarm Swarm mode is a take on Gears of War's Horde mode, a gametype that is quickly becoming a common counterpart to competitive modes. Swarm begins when a player captures the Control Point. If the singular Control Point is captured by the enemy bots, then the players fail the mission. As the game goes on, the bots get progressively stronger, going from lowly Infantry to the dreaded Crimson Guard, enemies who can take almost as much punishment as the player on higher levels. Swarm mode has 2 Dynamic Combat Missions, VIP and Recovery. Assault Assault was released on May 12, 2011. It is based around one group defending control points, while the other seizes them. When a control point is captured, it remains captured and cannot be taken back for the remainder of the round. Each side takes turns defending and attacking, and the team that captures all CPs fastest wins. If neither team captures all CPs, than the team who had the most will win. There are no Dynamic Combat Missions in Assault mode. If both CPs are taken by one team, then the other team attempts to take both CPs in the same amount of time in the next round. Skirmish In Skirmish, players only earn points by killing the enemy team and completing Dynamic Combat Missions much like in Conquest mode, with the exception being that control points are locked and serve no purpose. Thus, Skirmish has a stronger focus on a deathmatch scenario rather than one focused more on strategy. Gallery Screenshot-13-314x204.jpg|Fatality Screenshot-2-314x204.jpg|In-Game firing Screenshot-8-314x204.jpg|Burn-In Screenshot-9-314x204.jpg|ARM Trooper with Stealth armor and sniper rifle. Heavy A's.jpg|Heavy Armor duel. Black-Red Armor.jpg|ARM soldier with Aegis armor. Dropship.jpg|ARM dropships. External Links Announcement Trailer Official Website Category: Series